Crossing the line
by Noelle26
Summary: There is a thin line in the pavement of our friendship and we crossed it." Can an affair be right if it's with your best friend? AU-AH Sightly OOC EdwardxBella LEMONS
1. Preface

**Crossing the line**

**Preface**

**Disclaimer: I do own anything. It belongs to SM**

Another idea which I just needed to get out of my head. Please note that this is a 'M' rated fanfic which means LEMONS. I'm thinking there will be a lot. Also, E/B are having an affair aka cheating on their boyfriend/girlfriend. If you are not ready for both things then you might want to stop.

Updates won't be set in stone. Sorry. I will try my hardest to keep them coming but that's the best I can do.

Thanks to Nicole aka my lj friend/MSN buddy for being my beta!

I really hope you guys like the preface and want to see more. Reviews would be amazing.

* * *

Edward Cullen.

My best friend.

He knows me better than anyone. The secrets and hidden flaws have only seen by him.

When others were upset, mad, or even disappointed at me, he stood by my side.

After my parents' divorce, I was numb to the world. I didn't talk much, barely slept and blamed myself for their separation. Even though they told me it was not my fault, I felt if I was a better daughter, they would still be together. As stupid as it might sound right now, it made perfect sense to me then. The only person I listened to was him. He helped me get over it, move on, and deal with it.

Of course I knew some things about him. The big stuff, like the only time he has ever cried was when his mom almost lost the battle to breast cancer. The little stuff, like his favorite movie is 'A Christmas story', but he will only watch it during the holidays. And the funny stuff, like how he secretly loves dirty jokes.

Inside and out, Edward Cullen has seen the good and bad that comes with me.

But things have changed. They feel good now but they could go sour at any moment.

There is a thin line in the pavement of our friendship and we crossed it.

Edward Cullen.

My best friend.

My lover.

* * *

Bella Swan

My best friend.

She knows me better than I know myself.

I can hide my true feelings from anyone but her.

When my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer I was supposed to be strong. My dad and I needed to be her support, and that's we did. I was there when she broke, and I was there when my dad broke, but I had to let myself break. When the cancer spread and it wasn't looking good for her, I finally broke. I only let her see me cry. She just held me in her small arms and kept telling me 'Everything will be ok'.

I knew the important stuff about her, of course. Like, when her parents are in the same room she feels nervous, like they would start yelling at each other. How she hates all sappy love stories because love never comes that easy. And how she secretly loves dirty jokes.

Inside and out, Bella Swan has seen the good and bad that comes with me.

But things have changed. They feel good now, but they could go sour at any moment.

There is a thin line in the pavement of our friendship and we crossed it.

Bella Swan.

My best friend.

My lover.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I really hope you want more and want to leave me a review ;)

***To my readers on my other stories. I will explain everything soon. I'm truly sorry that I'm making you guys wait this long.


	2. Chapter 1 Tasted

**A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope you all like the first chapter. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do own anything. It belongs to SM**

* * *

**BPOV**

Some kind of horrible version of a once-amazing Christmas song was playing in the background as I tried my hardest to drink my mom's nasty eggnog. I loved my mom dearly, but she really should stay away from the kitchen. "Ugh"

"Oh, Bella, it's not that bad." Esme walked into the kitchen, trying not to laugh. Esme is Edward's mom and a family friend. Her long brown hair gently bounced up and down as she walked over to me, holding an empty serving plate.

Edward and I first met when we were both seven years old, when his mom and mine met in the grocery store. My small fingers were holding onto the shopping cart as my mom tried to pick up a very heavy ham. "Oh, let me help you with that, dear." Esme told her as she helped pick up the ham. Edward was sitting in the shopping cart, pretending he was in a race car. We couldn't stop looking at each other. My cheeks fired up as he showed his crooked smile. After a couple play dates, Edward and I became best friends.

"It really is." I moved the cup closer to her "Here, see for yourself."

She shook her head 'no' "I love Renee like she was my own sister, but I will not be drinking that."

I laughed as I placed the cup down.

"So what do you think about Edward's new girlfriend?" Esme asked.

That should be a simple question, but it really wasn't. I don't know why but I never seemed to like them. They never were good enough for him, but of course, I would keep my thoughts to myself.

Rachel is so sweet. _Rachel was cocky and wore too much make-up. _

Ashely has an amazing mind. _Ashely was dumber than a box of nails. _

Lucy is a great girl. _Lucy was a bitch who hated me. _

Tanya is Edward's new girlfriend. He hasn't told me how they met but he seemed happy with her. Of course, I was happy for him. Like he was when I met Mike.

"Tanya seems really nice." I told her. That really wasn't a lie. I have only met her a couple of times. She looks like she could be a bitch, but for right now she was friendly.  
Before Esme could say anything we heard the front door close.

"That must be Edward." I smiled as I walked out of the kitchen.

As I got closer to Edward, I saw Tanya with him, both smiling sweetly. I was about to greet them but I stopped myself. Tanya pulled Edward's face closer to her own then kissed him. It wasn't a sweet, little kiss. It was more like I-want-you-so-badly- right-now kind of kiss. It was a new sight for me. I have seen Edward kiss other girls before, but seeing that much passion made me feel....angry. I must have made a noise because they pulled apart.

Tanya laughed "Oops, looks like we got caught."

"Hey, Bella." Edward greeted me.

I tried to say something, just to let some kind of words out of my mouth but nothing did. I just smiled like an idiot then walked away. I walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

What the fuck?

Why would I feel anger at this scene?

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to calm myself. I didn't want to think about what I just saw or how I felt by it. Before I could calm myself my cell phone started to ring.

It was Mike, my boyfriend.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked.

"Babe, I can't come tonight. It's work. They need someone to cover Tim's shift."

I laughed bitterly. This Christmas' Eve party was very special to my family and Cullens. We had been doing this for over ten years. And what made it even more special was that this was the very first time, the children were allowed to invited their boyfriends or girlfriends. We never knew why we couldn't invite them, but I guess this year was different. Alice, Edward's cousin who moved in with them when she was sixteen, brought her life-time boyfriend, Jasper. Emmett, my brother, is single so he came solo. Of course, I invited Mike and Edward came with Tanya.

"I'm sorry but you know this is important."

I rolled my eyes. I knew this was important to Mike but..."You promised Mike. You told me no matter what came up, you would come to this party and now you are canceling. Come on, they can find another person."

"I will make it up to you. Love you." Mike hung up the phone.

"Goddamn it." I mumbled to myself.

"Is everything ok?" Edward asked as he sat down with me.

I sighed "Mike's not coming."

"I'm sorry, Bella." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and with that, I felt ok. I didn't feel hurt that Mike ditched me, or confused by my feelings of seeing him with Tanya. This is how I felt when I was with Edward. He always made me feel good.

With dinner done and everyone clearing out their dishes, Tanya's cell phone made a beeping noise. She flipped open her phone then sighed out loud.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get leaving. The meal was amazing, Esme." She turned to Edward and before she could kiss him good-bye, I turned my head away. I wish it was because it was a private moment, but it was only because I didn't want to feel that kind of anger again.

"That's too bad Tanya couldn't stay. We still have Renee's delicious fruit cake." Esme said as she picked up a couple wine glasses.

Emmett tried to smother a laugh that wanted to come out which made everyone look at him.

"Sorry." He said before our dad, Charlie slapped him on backside of his head.

I rolled my eyes. This was a very normal thing; Emmett would say something stupid and Charlie would hit him.

The night went on and everyone kept busy by eating mom's fruit cake and telling stories. We all ate the cake without any gagging or fake smiles because it was surprisingly good. Well, if you didn't eat the green little things that looked like...olives.

It was around ten when everyone started to leave. Dad left with Emmett first, and then mom, then Alice and Jasper said their good-byes and thanks and they too left.

"Well, your father and I are going to call it a night. Make sure to lock up when you guys leave." Esme told Edward. They both hugged.

"Thanks for everything." Edward and I said at the same thing.

As I started to get my coat, I realized I needed a place to stay. I lived with Mike and I wasn't in the mood for any kind of fight when he got home, so I would do the next best thing – avoid it.

"Hey, Edward."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Would it be ok if I crashed at your place tonight? I will understand if you say-"

Edward cut me off "Of course you can."

Edward lived in a nice studio apartment. It had a sort of small kitchen, one bedroom, a tiny bathroom, and a large living room. There was nothing on the walls and very basic furniture. To most people this place would feel unwelcoming but it was different for me. It always felt like home to me. Cozy and warm.

"Are you sure it's ok if I stay here?" I asked. "Wouldn't Tanya mind if she saw me sleeping on your sofa?

He smiled his always amazing crooked smile "First, I'm more than ok with you staying here. Second, Tanya knows you are my best friend and she won't mind. And third, you are not sleeping on the sofa. You're sleeping on my bed and I will sleep on the sofa."

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**EPOV**

I knew what was going to happen but I was going to stand my ground. I was stubborn and so was Bella. Let the best one win.

"Nope, I'm sleeping right here." Bella smiled as she patted the one of the sofa cushions.

"Well, I'm not sleeping in my bed and I'm getting tired, so be a dear and move off my bed for the night."

She laughed her cute little laugh as she laid straight on the sofa. "I'm not moving."

I could simply let her sleep on the sofa but that would mean she won so...

"Edward, put me down!" Bella squeaked as I lifted her body off the sofa. "You're not playing fair!"

I laughed but didn't say anything.

"Ugh!" she whined as I walked into my bedroom.

I gently placed her on the bed. "Now good-night, Bella." I started to laugh as I tried to walk away. The only reason why I couldn't make it to the door is because Bella grabbed my shirt and with all of her might, pulled me down on the bed. I landed on the side of her.

"That's what you get, Edward. I hope you're happy." She told me as she giggled. Bella tried to get off the bed but I pulled her on top of me and started to tickle her sides.

"Stop it...Edward" She told me through the laughing. She tried to get up but I kept tickling her. "Y-you're so mean."

Bella's face was so close to mine as she laughed. The thought of kissing her entered my mind. What the hell? I thought to myself. Where did that come from? Confused by my thoughts, I stopped my hands. She started to calm her laughing so she could catch her breath. The same thought remained in my head so I did the unfamiliar thing – I kissed her.

Bella hesitated for a split second but when she got over the surprise, her lips moved with mine. They molded together as we caught each other's moans. God, she tasted amazing, better than I could have ever imagined. But when my hand started to slip under her top she jumped off me. Bella was still on the bed but she stayed as far she could from me.

I sat up, putting my back against the headboard. Bella's fingers touched her lips as her eyes were wide.

I tried to say something but nothing came out. Should I apologize, even though I didn't feel sorry? Before I could think about it anymore, Bella spoke.

"Do it again."

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading! Reviews would be amazing and they do make me write faster ;)**


	3. Chapter 2 Impacted

**A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews! :D Hopefully you all like the second chapter.**

**A big thanks to my girlie, Nicole for being my beta! **

**Disclaimer: I do own anything. It belongs to SM**

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh.

My.

God.

The taste of Edward was starting to linger on my lips as I just looked at him. Why did he kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? Everything seemed to be blurred as I stared at him. Only a couple seconds had passed and it already felt like hours. I had an urge to kiss him again, but a small voice in my head was screaming at me.

_He's your best friend! You can't kiss him again! And you have a boyfriend! A fucking boyfriend who loves you!_

Oh, god! I have never cheated on any of my boyfriends. I have always been the one who gets cheated on. I knew how it felt, but something in me didn't care. I wanted...no, I needed to kiss Edward again.

"Do it again." I told him. The smarter, safer part of me screamed inside my head, but I didn't care. I already crossed the line and I'm not going back.

"W-what?" He mumbled.

"Do it again, Edward. Now....please."

Edward didn't waste any time. He crawled over to me as while I sat there, perfectly still. He took my head into his hands then gently kissed me. Just with that little kiss, I craved more.

We looked into each other's eyes, trying to figure out with this meant.

I tried to take off Edward's shirt but he pulled away, letting go of my face.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked.

I could tell him that I was, but that would be a lie. I was everything but sure about this, but I knew that I couldn't simply sto. I needed Edward this way. I should fight this but I'm not going to.

"No," I took off my top "But I don't care."

I could tell he felt the same way as he pulled off his shirt. Seeing him without his shirt was a little treat on its own. Of course, I had seen him like this before, but I'm now seeing him with lust-filled eyes.

Edward pulled at my waist so I could be closer to him. "Goddamn, Bella, I want so you badly right now." He attacked my lips as he started to take off my pants.

Within minutes, we were naked. I had to bit my lip when I saw his hardness, the wetness between my legs growing.

I couldn't wait any more. "Edward, sit down." He did as I asked. I started to straddle his lap. I gently let his penis into me.

I almost lost it when I felt him in me. It felt so amazing, so perfect.

Edward took a hold of my waist and started to slowly pull me up and down. I kept my hands on his shoulder.

As our pace grew Edward bent down and took one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Oh, god!" I cried out, which made him gently bite down. "Edward!" I took a hold of his hair, pulling his face to mine. He started to smile at me as I kissed him with all of my might.

How much more could I take before I lost my mind? Every single bone in my body was flying, and I never wanted to come down. Edward's hands gripped my back as we went faster.

"Bella!" Edward moaned, loudly.

I could feel myself coming, which made me look down at Edward. Our eyes locked as we made it to the finish line.

The second I came, I cried out. It was the best feeling I had ever had. The peak I had never been to now knew my name. I could tell Edward felt the same way. My name kept falling from his mouth.

We slowly shook as we kept our eyes together.

I could have never seen this coming. Edward Cullen - my best friend - just gave me the best orgasm ever. Everything felt so amazing and beautiful which made tears come to my eyes. I wasn't saddened by this at all. Happy tears were showing themselves.

Edward didn't say anything, just gently wiped my tears away. I smiled to show him that I wasn't upset. He smiled in return and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his sweet smell.

After some time had passed, Edward lifted my body up and lightly laid me down on the bed. I stayed still as he covered me up with a blanket. I felt a prick of pain because I thought he wasn't staying, but when he laid down next to me I smiled. We were on our sides, facing each other. Edward and I didn't say anything, just kept our eyes on each other. I needed to feel him so I reached out my hand and took his into mine. He smiled as he held on.

* * *

**EPOV**

The morning light came into my bedroom as I woke. I opened my eyes to a beautiful sight – sleeping Bella. Her hair was lop sided as her mouth was slightly opened. So. Fucking. Beautiful. I have always thought she was, but now I have seen her in another light, which made her more than beautiful.

Our hands were still hanging onto each other which made me smile.

This made sense to me. No matter how weird it might look from the outside, Bella and I seemed to work this way too. I don't know if we would be more than this, but I couldn't bring myself to care. To have this truly amazing woman in my life, and add mind-blowing sex into it, sounded like my own personal heaven.

Bella's annoying ring tone started to play. I didn't know what song the tone was from, but it sounded like two cats fighting to the death. I didn't want to stop touching Bella, but I also didn't want to wake her up, so I got up.

I picked up Bella's pants and pulled out her phone.

There it was.

The reason why we couldn't do this.

'Mike', the caller ID read.

Bella has a boyfriend and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be ok if I fucked her anytime I could get my hands on her.

Oh, and I have a girlfriend. I really shouldn't forget that.

I looked over at Bella. She was still sleeping, so I sent the call to the voice mail.

I wanted to be with her as long as I could, so I got back into bed.

Hopefully, it can last a little bit longer.

* * *

**A/N - Ok, I know this chapter was short and that Edward's pov was tiny but I wanted to get the chapter out. Hopefully, you all can forgive me and give me reviews ;) Remember they make me write faster.**

**And thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 3 Coldhearted

**A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews! They mean the world to me :D Enjoy the next chapter!**

**A big thanks to my girlie, Nicole for being my beta! **

**Disclaimer: I do own anything. It belongs to SM**

* * *

**BPOV**

Pure ecstasy.

That's what last night was.

I didn't want to open my eyes, but when I couldn't feel Edward's body next to mine I unwillingly opened them. And there I saw him, walking back to the bed – naked. His bare form made me instantly wet.

"Did I wake you?" Edward asked as he sat down on the bed.

I sat up, pressing the bed sheet against my naked chest "No, I needed to get up anyways." I couldn't help but smile. His reddish-brown hair was like a haystack, and all I wanted to do was ran my fingers through it. And that's what I did. I slid my fingers through his crazy sex hair and Edward gently closed his eyes as a low moan came out of his mouth.

We needed to talk. We needed to see what comes next in our friendship. I needed to call Mike so he doesn't freak out. I needed to do a lot of things, but my body had other ideas. I took a hold of his hair, pulling him closer to me. His hot breath filled my mouth before our lips touched.

Edward's lips barely brushed mine when he moved out of my grip.

"Bella," He placed his hands on each side of my face "We really should talk before that happens again."

I whimpered out loud. I didn't want Edward to be a gentleman right now. I needed him to be a sex-crazed man and make me moan his name again. I moved my body closer to him, exposing my naked body. I could see Edward's body tense up, but I knew he needed this as much as I did.

"Come on, Edward. We can talk about our feelings later." I tried to kiss him again but he took a hold of my hips, keeping me where I was.

"You have no idea how much I want" He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath "to be in you right now, but if we don't talk about this now, we will regret it."

I knew he was right. I groaned in defeat.

Edward let out a small growl. I looked at him to see that he was staring at my bare body.

"Can we please talk with our clothes on?" Edward asked.

I had half a mind to tell him 'no'. If we were going to talk and not have sex, I was going to be bare ass naked. But I needed to be smarter. There was so much on the line right now that me being stubborn wouldn't help anyone.

As I slipped on last night's clothes, I noticed Edward was looking at me. And it wasn't because my top wasn't on, he was looking at my face. There was some kind of pained look on his face and I couldn't understand why. I knew he didn't regret it because if he did, he wouldn't want to talk about it. He would want to move passed it. Seventeen years of friendship let me know how Edward felt. When he faked a smile, I knew. This wasn't regret. This was some kind of agony.

I pulled my top over my head. I stood in front of Edward, taking his hands into mine.

"Edward, everything is going to be ok." I told him, even though I didn't fully believe it myself.

"If only it was that easy." Edward let go of my hands then walked towards the kitchen.

I followed behind him, knowing what the right thing was to say but just wanting to say what I felt. Well, if I'm going to hell anyways, why not do what I want.

"Why can't it be? We don't have to make it weird, or even...stop."

Edward looked at me with that same damn look on his face. When he didn't say anything, I continued talking.

"I will always need you as my best friend. I can't do anything without you by my mind. Last night we crossed the line, I know that, but I need you" I could feel tears wanting to escape from my eyes. Could I take it if Edward didn't want hit repeat on last night? "that way again. I don't think I could stop wanting-" I couldn't talk anymore because Edward kissed me feverishly. Our lips moved at a fast pace as I took a handfuls on his shirt. He wrapped his arm around my waist, lifting me off the ground.

Edward let go of my lips. His green eyes burned into mine. God, he was so beautiful. I always thought he was handsome or a good-looking guy, but I'm not just looking at him as my friend anymore. He is my lover. Maybe we need to have sex a couple more times before I could give him that name, but now I can add something to list. Friend, savior, defender, and lover.

After our little make-out session in the kitchen, we sat down on the sofa. We didn't sit close together, fearing we'd never able to stop from jumping one another. I sat at one end and Edward on the other side. I kept biting my bottom lip as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. This could only mean one thing. We were both nervous.

"Bella?"

"Yeah,"

"You know this won't end well, right?" Edward didn't look at me when he said that.

I had to stop myself from letting tears come down. I wanted so badly for this work out, but how could it? Edward and I were both seeing other people. I didn't want to hurt Mike and I knew he didn't want to hurt Tanya. We had been friends since we were children and our families became close, too. Yes, there's a good chance they would be ok with it, but what if we started to date and it ended badly? Would we be able to stay friends for our love ones? But what if we could still do this and not hurt anyone for awhile at least?

"We could prolong it." I simply told him.

Edward looked at me "What?"

"People are going to get hurt, no matter when the truth comes out. We could prolong it. Keep doing what we did last night ,but keep going along with our life. I will stay with Mike and you with Tanya. Everyone will still think we are just friends." Wow. Did my heart just freeze over?

"Delay the mess." Edward ran his hand over his face.

"Yes."

"Ok."

* * *

**EPOV**

The deal was simple. We would keep sleeping with each other but tell no one. I will stay with Tanya, and she with Mike. Nobody will know what is happening, and we will try our hardest to make sure they don't find out. Bella and I know the truth would come out someday, and we will face it together when that time comes. Even though it was pretty simple, it was giving me a headache. I knew I wanted Bella in my bed, but on the other hand, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm not Mike's number one fan, but I knew how it felt to find out the girl you love is sleeping with someone else. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. And there's Tanya. I didn't love her; I knew that to be true. In my long list of relationships I had only truly loved two women. One cheated and the other realized she didn't feel the same way. But I do care for her. She was so much like me, like the girl version of myself. A perfect evening to us was me playing my piano as she looked through a magazine. We didn't need to say anything. There was no talking about our feelings. If we wanted to fuck, we fucked. If we wanted to kiss, we kissed. Our relationship was simpler than this deal I made with Bella.

The day went by a blur. I wanted more than anything to call Bella, or even go over to her apartment. But I thought it would be better if I gave her time to think about all of this. I knew I needed a minute to process it all.

I kept myself busy by working on my music. Music was my life. When I wasn't with my loved ones or working at Lou's coffee shop, I was writing, playing, or listening to music. My favorite thing to do was play my baby grand piano. I heard I was good at playing, but I just thought I was ok.

When the evening started to show itself, I heard a knock on my front door. I opened the door to see Bella. Her hands were fisted at her side as she let me see a little smile.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hi," Bella said back.

I opened the door wider so she can walk in. I wanted to touch her, kiss her the second I watched her walk into my apartment. But before I could even think about it, Bella asked.

"Is Tanya coming over tonight?"

"No."

"So we're going to be alone" It wasn't question. It was a statement.

I took a hold of her hips, pulling her closer to myself. We both wore the same smirk as our lips found each other again. As we walked towards my bed, we started to take off our clothes, never releasing each other's lips.

I gently pushed her on my bed. I wanted to taste Bella in a different way. After I slipped off her underwear, I put my head in between her legs. I looked up at her before I buried myself into her. She was looking at me with lust in her eyes.

My tongue darted inside of Bella. Her wetness grew as I worked on her. Her moaning made me go faster, wanting nothing more to keep hearing it. Bella tasted amazing, like I knew she would. How could this be real? How could she taste so fucking sweet?

When Bella came, my name fell out of her mouth.

I could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading! I would love reviews if you don't mind ;D **


	5. Chapter 4 Surprised

**A/N: Thanks guys for all of the reviews! They rock my little world! :D PLEASE read the note at the bottom.**

**A big thanks to my girlie, Nicole for being my beta! **

**Disclaimer: I do own anything. It belongs to SM**

* * *

**BPOV**

My body collapsed on the bed after my fifth orgasm this night. I tried to control my breathing as I ran my fingers through my hair. My whole body felt like mush and I wasn't sure if I could walk even if I wanted to. I felt Edward snake his arm around my waist then gently place his head on my shoulder. In the corner of my eye I could tell he had a little smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. The amount of times he made me cum tonight made his ego do flips. I knew it.

"Don't look at me that way."

Edward fought back a bigger smirk "What way am I looking at you?"

I kept my mouth closed. If I told him what look, his ego would become bigger than the city of Seattle. When I didn't say anything, Edward chuckled then kissed my bare shoulder. I shuddered at the sensation that went down my back.

"I think I know why I'm smirking." He told me, trying not to laugh.

"I'm listening."

I could feel his smile on my shoulder "I think it's because you moaned my name over twenty times and that makes me very, very cocky."

I laughed "I don't know what sounds worse, that I actually did or that you counted."

Edward laughed as he wrapped himself closer to me. I liked the feeling I got when he was this close, it was like a tingling feeling from head to toe. I sighed as I took a deep whiff of his smell. He smelt like sex but I could still smell his amazing scent, sweet and musky at the same time.

"So where did you tell Mike you were last night?" Edward simply asked.

I tensed up the second he said his name. Wasn't there an unspoken rule that said you don't talk or ask about the other's partners? Hell, if I know.

"I never got to talk to him." I answered, almost whispered "He was still asleep when I got home and I left before he got up."

"Where did you go?"

"I was over at Alice's I helped her wrap Christmas presents." I told him.

I wasn't close to Alice like I was to Edward but we were still close friends. When she moved in with the Cullen's after her mom's death, I found a different kind of friend that I could never get from Edward – a girlfriend.

When the thought of me avoiding Mike started to play in my mind, I moved out of Edward's arms. I rolled over so my back was towards him.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked as he moved closer to me. "Do you feel...guilty?"

I laughed a bitter laugh. I wish I could feel guilty for what I was doing to Mike. I wish I felt sick to my stomach. But I couldn't even play the part. I don't know why but I felt nothing but joy when I was with Edward, and the only reason why I was avoiding him is because I didn't want to have that bullshit fight I was worried about last night. Bloody fucking hell, I need help.

"I don't feel guilty, Edward. I don't think I could ever." I could hear him let out a deep breath. "But shouldn't I?" I rolled over to face him. "Why don't I feel guilty? I'm sleeping with a man that's not my boyfriend and I don't feel any kind of guilt. It's not right. It can't be."

Edward gently rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I felt so much better with his touch. When I opened my eyes, he had an understanding smile on his face. I knew he understood how I was feeling because...he felt the same way. Edward didn't want to hurt anyone, but this medium we found each other in worked for him and I.

There was no words that could explain what we were feeling. We just laid there in silence. My hands were placed on Edward's chest as he ran his fingertips up and down my cheek.

When it was almost midnight, we finally got up from Edward's bed. I was happy I could walk without falling over. You would think having that much sex in one night would make walking a very hard thing to do.

As Edward started to pull up his boxers, I couldn't look away from his naked body. It was so different for me to be turned on by his manhood, but I really was. Don't get me wrong, I'm a straight woman but any man's penis was always ugly to me. It always looked like a Loch Ness Monster and his round friends. But with Edward's, I couldn't look away.

"Are you sure you can drive home?" Edward asked as we walked to the front door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." All of the sudden I felt some kind of sadness that I was leaving. This is different. It felt like I was leaving on a very long trip and I honestly didn't want to say good-bye. Would this be the last time and my emotions were giving me a warning? Would I realize I can't keep doing this the second I talk to Mike? What if this attraction for my best friend would go away when I was closer to my boyfriend? God, that scared me more than it should have. Before I could say anything or even think about these sad feelings, Edward pushed me against the front door. He was trying to be gentle, but my head knocked on the wooden door. I didn't give a fuck, though. He placed his hand on my neck as he attacked my lips with his own.

Our lips moved so fast that we were already breathing deep within seconds. Our tongues played with one another. I don't know why but this kiss, this fucking-amazing-sexy-as hell kiss, was my reassurance that I wanted this for as long as I could. Edward took a hold of my waist, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Before we could go any farther or even catch our breaths, my cell phone started to buzz in my pant pocket.

Edward growled as he let go of my lips. But he didn't put me down, just dived into the crook of my neck with his wet, warm lips. I moaned out loud as I pulled out my cell phone. It was a text message from Mike.

_I'm going to bed. Hopefully, I will see you when I wake up. Love you._

"Edward, I nee-need to go." I told him.

The next thing Edward did I would have never seen coming. He gently bit down on my neck. I moaned out loud as he placed me on the floor.

"I had a feeling you would like that." Edward looked deep into my eyes then kissed the area he bit down on.

"I need to get going." I told him again as I ran my fingers through my hair. I felt shy about what I was going to tell him but the idea of him doing that again thrilled me. "Next time we do this, do that thing with your teeth again." I couldn't even say the right term for it. I felt my cheeks fire up as Edward chuckled.

"I will do that and many, many other things." I whispered into my ear.

Oh god, I couldn't wait until the next time.

I walked into the apartment that I shared with Mike. After being together for six months, we took the next step. I was terrified about it. I had never taken a step like moving in together and I didn't know how to take it. The first month was awkward and different but I got used to it which made me very happy.

I didn't open our bedroom door, just listened to see if Mike was asleep. I could hear his gently snoring.

Tonight's fun in Edward's bed was catching up to me. My body felt sore and I could pass out without any warning. It was be very easy to get into bed but I needed to take a shower. I really didn't want to explain why I smelt like sex.

The hot water hit my body as I gently sighed. I let my mind think about how I got myself here. I know I love Mike, that's for sure. After I got my heart broken by my first boyfriend, Jacob Black, I learned never to fully give my heart to anyone. It still took me two months after we moved in for me to tell him I loved him. I meant it then and I still mean it now. And I love Edward, but in a different way. He is my best friend and Mike is my boyfriend. Both of them I can call my lovers.

I slowly crept into the bed, trying not to wake up Mike. He was a heavy sleeper but I was always careful. Before I closed my eyes Mike's arm wrapped around my waist. He was still sleeping. We always slept close together. His body was doing what it was used to. Within seconds, I was fast asleep.

I dreamt of Edward – of course.

The alarm clock woke me up. Mike and I needed to be at work by eight so I knew it was six o'clock. Great. I got less than five hours of sleep. This day was going to be long. I opened my eyes to find Mike looking at me.

"Hi," He greeted me.

"Hi,"

"I'm sorry about the Christmas party, Bella. I will make it up to you, I promise. Please tell me you're not mad at me."

I just smiled at him. Yes, I was pissed off about it when it happened but I knew I had no right to be mad. He wasn't fucking someone else. I was. "I'm not mad, Mike. I wish you could have been there, but that's life. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

He didn't say anything else, for which I was grateful.

After we finished getting ready, we kissed goodbye and parted ways. Mike was unlike any of my past boyfriends. While the others would just simply kiss me, he would passionately kiss me. It always caught me off guard. His lips were always soft but his stubble would feel like sandpaper rubbing on my skin.

I worked at one of my largest law offices in Seattle. I'm not a lawyer, I'm a secretary. I know, yay. I was good at my job and it keeps money in my bank account, but I wasn't happy with it. I want to be a writer. That is my passion, but with work, family, and a boyfriend, I never seem to have time to sit down and write. Maybe that's because I'm scared to let anyone read anything from me. There's a couple short stories that are hidden at the bottom of my closet, but they had never been read by anyone other than myself. I don't know if they will see the light of day. I just don't know.

As I walked up to my desk I saw that Alice was already there. The only plus of working here was that I got to work with my other best friend. When the work load became too much for just me, the lawyer I work with hired another secretary. But of course, after I gave him my recommendation for Alice.

"Hey, Bells." Alice greeted me with her always cheerful tone.

"Hey," I sat down at my desk. There were already a couple folders of paperwork I needed to go over. Ugh.

"Wow, two days in a row. I think you guys broke a record."

I looked at her, confused. "What?"

"You have this glow when you have sex. You always smile and sway when you walk. It's really weird but I always giggle when Jasper and I have sex so I'm not one to judge. "

My cheeks became a bright red and I didn't say anything, fearing I would say something and she would know it was not Mike giving me the orgasms. Oh and that her cousin is the man. Really don't want that fact to be known.

Alice kept talking "I bet it was after the Christmas party. He came home and you guys had some kind of fight but it ended with some hot sex." She laughed while she talked "And because it was so mind-blowing the night before, you needed another go-around."

I rolled my eyes as I started to get working. I really, really wanted to stop talking about it.

Before I could even get done with one folder, my cell phone started to buzz. It was a text message from Edward.

_Is it bad that I want to you moan on that desk of yours?_

I snapped my head up, looking for Edward.

With his crooked smile shining, he started to walk towards my desk from the elevator.

"Why is Edward here?" Alice asked.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Edward's pov was not in this chapter. I thought about it and I'm going to start going back and forth with the povs. Don't worry, I will only repeat POVs when it's important.**

And Jacob will NOT been in this story. His only role is the guy who broke Bella's heart. I wanted to use someone who everyone knew and Eric will never be straight in my eyes after the movie...Hehehe. Please don't leave reviews telling Jake would never break Bella's heart. This is an AU story. ok :)

I know everyone wants Edward and Bella to fall madly in love with each other real soon but where would the fun be in that? I know the drama is painful and some times annoying but this story is about the angst and drama.

And thank you for reading! I would really, really love reviews. If you don't mind, please do leave them :)


	6. Chapter 5 Moaned

**A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews! They are all amazing! :D**

**Thanks for my lj friend, Eimear for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: I do own anything. It belongs to SM**

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm a stalker.

I, Edward Cullen, watching Bella Swan without her knowing; it's not a weird as it sounds.

Hopefully, she won't think I'm smothering her. I don't mean to interrupt her while she's working but I really want to see her.

I stand by the elevator, watching Bella's movements. She has her long brown hair in a ponytail, meaning I could see her beautiful face more clearly. Her cheeks are a flushed; a fading color of red. She is embarrassed about something. So. Damn. Cute. She keeps taking the lid of her pen and gently sucking the top of it. I feel myself getting hard as she did it over and over. I imagine her doing the same thing to my dick. I'm thinking more with my hardness than with my head when I send the text message.

_Is it bad that I want you to moan on that desk of yours?_

Bella's head snaps up, making me smile. When I reach her desk, I can see that her cheeks are growing scarlet again. Like I said; so damn cute. I want so badly to kiss her right there in front of my cousin and everyone in the office. Bella looks like she wants to say something but nothing come out of her slightly parted lips.

"Hey, Edward! What are you doing here?" Alice asks, stopping the staring contest between us.

"I came to talk to Bella about-," I have to think of something on the spot, "-your Christmas present."

Alice's eyes light up. "Yay!" she claps her little hands together, "You always get me what I really want. I never have to worry about returning any of your gifts."

Bella and I laugh at the same time.

"Here," Alice reaches over to Bella's desk and picks up a couple of folders, "I'll deal with these so you guys can talk." Bella doesn't get up fast enough. "Go, go, Bells," Alice says.

Bella jumps up from the chair. As we walk away, I can tell she had a smirk on her face.

"Just follow me," she instructs.

I don't know where we're going but I can't help grinning; I always love being around Bella but now, it feels like the volume has been turned to it's limit. My whole body feels giddy and excited at the thought of being near her. Whenever I imagine her taste or touch, I can feel myself getting hard. The urge to touch her skin, so soft and smooth, is beginning to slowly drive me crazy.

After taking a million and one twists and turns, we finally make it to a door that reads, in bold, offensive letters, 'Storage Room'. I have to stop myself from laughing.

"It's not my desk but it will work," Bella whispers to me, flashing a bright smile, "Go in first and I'll follow you when I know it's safe."

I smile back at her. She's excited as I am that we're going to fool around in a storage room.

I walk into the closet, closing the door behind myself. The space isn't that big but it will work. It only takes Bella a couple of seconds to join me.

"We can't be that loud," she moves herself closer to me, it isn't hard in the small space, "so we shouldn't have sex."

I wasn't gonna lie. That's disappointing.

She places her fingers on my belt. "But I have an idea."

I stare at her, confused.

Bella starts to kiss my whole body; my lips, cheek, neck, chest, and stomach. Before I even realize it, she is on her knees. My eyes go wide when I realize what she's about to do. A blow job. Holy. Shit.

"Oh, god," I run my hand over my face.

Bella lets out a small giggle as she undoes my pants. I guess I should have be a gentleman and stop her but...I really don't want to.

When my pants and boxers fall to the ground, I hear Bella gently moan. We meet each other's gaze for a moment; her big brown eyes filled with burning lust. She takes my hardness between her lips; the warmness and wetness of her mouth sending an intense sensation through me. I can't stop the moan from escaping my mouth. Bella's hands grip my waist hard, warning me not to be loud.

Bella's mouth moves faster as I bite my lip. Her tongue swirls my cock, making me bite down harder. It does't take long for the taste of blood to fill my mouth. I close my eyes tightly as I come into her mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I whimper.

Bella gets up from her knees, licking her lips.

As soon as I catch my breath, I attack her mouth with my own. I want to make her come as hard as I did. I hike up her skirt, then as I pull her underwear down, she gasps into my mouth. I start trace my fingertip on her clit, making her pull away to moan. She had given me a warning on volume control, so I give her one. I place my teeth on her neck, biting down gently. Her mouth opens up but nothing comes out.

My fingers begin to pump in and out of her. I graze my teeth on her neck, just to make her feel even better. As I work on her, Bella muffles her moans into my chest. One of my favorite things about seeing her moan was the feeling I get from it. Yes, my ego soars and I wear the biggest of smiles. But the thought of making Bella feel any kind of pleasure makes me feel incredible.

"Make me come, Edward. Please, do it," Bella moans.

I groan. Her words go straight to my cock. I do what I'm told, moving my fingers faster and I even bite her again. That does the trick. She comes onto my hand as she tries to catch her breath.

"Oh my god, that was fucking amazing," she tells me, running her fingers through her hair.

I start to say something but my cell phone starts to ring. Knowing we need to be quiet, I answer it.

"Hello," I whisper.

"Edward, where the fuck are you and why are you whispering? Jasper asks.

"Is it already ten?" I ask him, realizing I was supposed to met him at the jeweller's.

"Yeah, about thirty minutes ago."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I will be there in a couple minutes," I tell him.

Jasper had made me promise not to tell Bella about his plans so I tell her a bullshit story instead.

"I have to go. Jasper needs my help finding your Christmas present."

Bella bends down, pulling up her underwear. "Ok, I need to get back to work anyways."

I take a hold of her hand. "Thank you," I give her a kiss.

"Thank you," she repeats to me.

Rain starts to fall when I get to the shop.

Jasper lets out a deep breath. "Thank god you're here."

"Sorry, I got caught up in something." I smile to myself. I would need to stop myself from thinking about the storage room if I wanted to make it through today.

"It's fine now that you're here." We both walk over to a small case that held the assortment of rings. "So I was thinking about the larger one with the gold band or the smaller one with a sliver band."

I laugh out loud. "Jasper, my friend, do you know my cousin? If you ever have to chose between a big diamond or a small one, you pick the bigger one."

"I know, Edward. I'm worried she won't like the ring I get her."

I pat his shoulder.

"You don't have to worry, Jasper. Alice will love the ring. And if she hates the it, she will be at least happy you finally asked her to marry you," I laughed, leading to Jasper hit me on my arm.

* * *

**A/N - Yes, I know it's short but there was smut XD lol! The only reason why it was short is because I really, really wanted to start writing the next chapter. Let's just say someone will be jealous. Hehehehe. Thanks for reading! Reviews are love and they do make me write faster ;)**


	7. Chapter 6 Jaded

**A/N - I'm very sorry for the lateness. I hope you all can forgive me. ;) I will try my hardest not to have that happen again. Please do enjoy the new chapter.**

**Thanks for my lj friend, Morgan for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: I do own anything. It belongs to SM**

* * *

**BPOV**

It's been five days since Edward and I have had sex. We got to fool around when I had a day off from work. It is amazing that it still made me weak in the knees. We didn't even make it to the bed; Up against the bedroom wall to be exact. We haven't been able to seen each other since then and it is driving me crazy. Mike has been too busy at work and masturbating wasn't doing its trick. I have an itch and only Edward can scratch it. Fucking great.

I just finished cleaning the kitchen when my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Bella. It's me." It is Edward. God. Help. Me.

I sigh out loud which makes Edward laugh. I don't think before I tell him "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." We don't say anything after that. With hearing his breathing, I'm dizzy. "Um...Are you and Mike free tonight?"

There is apart of me that wants to pretend he didn't say Mike's name. We couldn't fuck when my boyfriend is around. Ugh. "Yeah, why?"

"Tanya wants to invite everyone over to get to know everyone better. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett already said yes."

There is no reason to think about it. I already know that Mike will want to go. Last night, he made a comment that we don't spend anytime with my love ones. The only thing that is terrifying me is that I will be around Edward and have to try not to jump him. "Sure, we will be there."

Edward told me they will be doing dinner so I thought it would be nice to show up. I better head to the grocery store. Before I can leave the apartment, my cell began to ring for the second time today.

"Hey, baby sis," Emmett's voice cheerfully yells before I can even answer.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" I ask as I lock the front door.

"Are you and Mike going over to Edward's tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," He takes in a deep breath "Do you think they would mind if I brought someone with me?" His words come out rushed but I still can understand them.

"No, I don't think they will care. So who's the lucky girl?" I thought he would tell me all about her but he didn't.

"Gotta go, sis. See you tonight."

That is odd. Emmett loves to talk about whoever he was dating. I love my brother dearly but he can be very shallow at times. Most of the time, he would go on about their bodies, face, and even their hair color. I would always have to stop him because he would start talking about their breast size. I will never be in the mood to talk about tits with my big brother.

I let my mind wander about Emmett's new girl as I walk into the local grocery store. I hope that whoever the girl is, she will be nice and doesn't hurt my brother.

As I start to walk down the aisle that has all of the liquor, I notice a stunning blonde woman. She looks distressed, standing by the wines. I walk closer to her.

I know she needs help so I ask, "Excuse me, do you need some help?"

Her head snaps my way. She lets out a deep breath. "That would be amazing." She picks up two different bottles or wine. "Which one would be better?"

They both were shitty kinds. One leaves a bad aftertaste and the other somehow tastes too sweet. "Are you getting this for yourself or someone else?" I ask.

"I'm going to a dinner party and I really need to impress my boyfriend's sister." There's no way she could be Emmett's girlfriend, right?

I almost laugh at the idea that this woman is Emmett's new girlfriend. That would be too crazy. "I wouldn't get those but that's just my opinion."

The woman groans out loud. "I just want his sister to like me. I have never cared what people think about me but this guy is special and he is close to his sister. So if she doesn't like me, he might stop liking me. Oh my god, that sounds so stupid, right?" I try to say something but she starts to talk again. "And holy shit, I'm telling you my life story. I'm so sorry."

"Don't say sorry," I laugh "you are just nervous and that's more than fine. "Here," I pick up one of my favorite wines "This one is amazing. It has a bold taste but it's still really nice. It's one of my top wines."

She smiles a beautiful grin that matches how beautiful she is outside. "Thank you so much. You are truly a lifesaver." She put the bottle in her basket then left with a good-bye smile.

–

Before I knock on Edward's front door, Mike pulls me into his arms.

"You look so beautiful." He places his lips on mine. I know he was just going in for a small peck but I was too horny for it to be just that. I deepen the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I can feel Mike's hands go up and down my back. He needs this as much as I need it.

I can hear a gentle giggle from behind me, "Whoa, calm yourself, love bird."

I pull away from Mike as my cheeks fire up, "Oh, hush."

With a knock on the door, Tanya opens the door. She looks absolutely amazing. She is wearing a short red dress that outlines her body very well. I, all of a sudden, felt like a plain Jane with my black dress top and tight jeans.

"Hey, everyone," Tanya greets us with a warm smile.

As I walk into the apartment, I can smell a wonderful smell. I follow it into the kitchen where Edward is. He had his back towards me. I stop the low moan in my throat.

"Hello, Bella." Just hearing him say my name makes me wet.

"Hey," I breathe out.

I guess I don't have control over my body because I start to walk closer to him. I stand shoulder to shoulder to him. He is stirring some kind of pasta with a lovely white sauce mixed into it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward whispers.

"Yeah,"

"Do you think your boyfriend and my girlfriend would mind if I fucked you right here in this kitchen?"

I gasp out loud which makes Edward chuckle. "You are such an asshole," I whisper, "I'm going to have that image in my head all night long."

"I don't think that would be a bad idea." Edward said without even whispering.

I just look at him, not saying one word. I wish no one was in this apartment. I wish Edward would pull me into his bedroom and make me say his name until I lost my voice. Before I can let myself wish for anything else, someone knocks on the front door.

"Hey, Emmett and...Emmett's friend." I can hear the confused tone in Tanya's voice.

Edward and I both walk towards the front door to see who the other person is. I gasp out loud for the second time tonight when we reach the door. There she stands with my brother's arm around her waist and holding the same bottle of wine I helped her with. The second her blue eyes meet mine, her mouth falls open.

"Whoa, Bella, you look like you just saw a ghost." Emmett jokes.

"It looks like your lady friend saw the same ghost." Edward looks at her then back to me.

"Oh, sorry. I just didn't expect to see the wine chick again." The woman said.

_The wine chick _I have had worse nicknames.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Emmett asks, confused.

"Um, well, not really. I helped her in the grocery store today when she was trying to find a good wine." I tell him and everyone else. I outstretch my arm so I can shake her hand "Hello, I'm Bella aka the wine chick and I'm Emmett's sister." She takes my hand into hers and shakes it gently. I can tell she is worried but she kept a smile on her face.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Rosalie."

After everyone greeted themselves to Rosalie, I pull Emmett out onto the balcony. I need to know why he is just telling me about her. I would always find out about his girlfriends the first day he met them. Even though we were outside now, he keeps looking inside at Rosalie.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, sis, what's up?" He slowly turns his head to me.

I try not to jump with a million and one questions but I'm very curious. "How long have you and Rosalie been together?" I was thinking he was going to say a week or two but not what comes out of his mouth.

"About three months."

My mouth hung open as Emmett looks at his hands that are placed on the railing. I'm not going to lie, that hurts. We have always been really close and him not telling me is very, very odd.

"Don't be upset, Bells," He is still looking at his hands. "I just...didn't want to mess up with her."

"So telling me about her would have ruined your relationship? That's bullshit!" I snap.

"No, of course not," Emmett takes in a deep breath "It's just ever since I was fifteen, I have told you, mom, and dad about the girls I date and none of them lasted. I just thought if I waited to know for sure that Rosalie was the one for me, it wouldn't blow up in my face. Bella, she is really amazing. I have never met anyone like her. She gets me so well and I understand her, too. God, I really don't know how I can get this lucky." He starts to wear a shy little smile.

I walk over him, placing my chin on his shoulder. I wish he would have told me sooner but I can understand why he kept it hush-hush. "She seems pretty amazing from my view."

Emmett let out a laugh "She really is."

As we all started to eat dinner, Mike wraps his arm around my waist. His fingers tickle my side which leads me to giggle. I place my hand on his chest, trying to push away. Tickling always made me giggle way too hard and I would end up making a very big fool of myself. As I try to catch my breath, Mike whispers into my ear, "I can't wait to get you home." He gently runs his fingertips up my back. It feels amazing and I want more than anything to leave now but I hold myself back. I pull away from Mike, looking around at everyone. No one but Edward was looking at us. Everyone was passing around the food but he was just staring at me. Something was...different in his eyes. I can be wrong but it was like he didn't like seeing Mike and I like we just were. That's...odd.

Dinner went very good. Everyone kept busy talking about Rosalie and Emmett. They met at a baseball game when they were waiting in line for a hot dog. She was the first one to make a move which sent everyone laughing; Emmett was always the first move maker but not this time. They seem so happy in love and I couldn't help but too smile.

Alice and Jasper left first then Emmett and Rosalie went on their way. Tanya had to leave because of work in the morning so she left.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a minute?" Edward asks as I start to walk towards the front door.

"Yeah, sure." I turn to Mike "I will meet you in the car, okay?" He nods then leaves the apartment. "So what's going on, Edward?"

He does not say anything, just looks at me. When I try to say something, Edward talks.

"Tell Mike you will be home later." Edward walks closer to me.

I can't say anything. I want to tell him 'no' but I know that I can't stop myself. I need this more than anything so the call to Mike's cell was easy. I just tell him Edward needs to talk and it's important. Very simple.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you all liked that. I'm leaving it up to you guys. If you want the smut from this chapter, tell me in the reviews. If I get enough people who want it, I will put it in the start of the next chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 7 Last to know

A/N - Okay, I'm really sorry. I don't know what to say. My muse for this story went away and got lost. I hated doing it to you all but I couldn't stop it. I need to finish this story and it's because of y'all.

I rec to read the story over since it's been awhile. I didn't have a beta so mistakes will be found. ♥

* * *

**EPOV**

I was beyond jealous that Mike got to touch Bella when I couldn't. When everyone was having a good time, I wanted to scream. I felt like a caveman, wanting to mark my claim. I didn't realize that Tanya was looking at me the whole time...

After Bella closed her cellphone, I pinned her against the door. My hands held her wrists above her head as I attacked her lips. We both moaned as she hitched her leg around my waist. I felt like years since I tasted her. I dropped her wrists so I could pick her up. When I reached the bedroom, I throw Bella onto the bed. Lust filled our eyes as we stripped off our clothes. We didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. We needed to feel each other.

I fitted myself into her legs as I took a hold of her waist. I didn't waste anytime. I thrusted into her, hard. She gasped as I groaned. The amazing feeling of being in her shoot through me. I pounded into her, never slowing. Bella and I couldn't stop looking at each other. Our moans started to fade into each other. I tried to hold on but came deep into her. She followed behind, crying out my name.

I fall onto the bed then pulled Bella into my arms. Before we could even say a word, Tanya walked into the room. Oh god! We both sat up fast as we tried to cover each other. My heart was beating so fast and I could tell that Bella's was too. It really hit when I really looked at Tanya. Her eyes were red, she had been crying...a lot. She was holding herself as she just looked at me. Guilt started to chew at me.

"I'm going to be in the kitchen, Edward. And Bella, please get the fuck out of here." She walked out the room.

I got off the bed, fast. I pulled on my clothes as I looked at Bella. She wasn't moving, just a shocked look on her face. I started to pick up her things then handed them to her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her "Just go home and I will call you later." All she did was nod and get ready. She didn't say anything when she walked out.

I walked in the kitchen to find Tanya, looking down at the ground. I didn't know what to say. _I'm sorry_ sounded stupid in my mind. I was sorry for hurting her but I wasn't sorry for being with Bella.

"Edward," She looked up at me "you need to take me to the hospital."

I looked at her, confused "What? Why?"

"Because the bottle of sleeping pills I just got are kicking in..." Tanya's body started to fall but I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Tanya!" I tried to wake her but nothing...

* * *

..........................yeah, I went there. Please leave love or death threats ;)


End file.
